Lets do the Time Warp Again
by NOF
Summary: The Rocky Horror Picture Show is just a move...or is it. A group of Goth Friends have a car accent and end up at the Frank-n-Furter Castle. a certain handyman falls head over heals for a Goth girl named Fear. Riff Raff/oc
1. I see the castle

My friends and i were going to a costume party. you see me and all my friends are goth. I'm Fear. well that's what people call me. we had just got done Watching Rocky Horror. i love that move. well we were almost there some asshole rammed our car into a tree."Is everyone all right?"asked Shadow. "yeah" said mike and ike. yes they were named after the candy."i'm fine" says raven. "fear are you alright?"askes Shadow

"yeah im' fine i think."(what Fear looks like images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTJk1of-yUWx8lORVOwR5hvxEVdz_D6akeoHeFldd_Sv2ZINO7mOw) we all get out oh and don and raph. don's Asian and raphs black

We walk for a good two hours "hey look a castle" says Raph.

"Just like in Rocky Horror" said don

"guys even if this is like RHPS we need to be careful. we know what happens"we pull out a umbrella of our own and to keep did i forget to say it was raining like in the movie. we get up there and knock on the door dry. When Riff Raff answers

"hello?"

"Hi i'm Fear. My friends and i got in a car wreak. Can we use your phone please." He looks at us then lets us in. after we are all in he shuts the door."Please wait here while i fetch the master." after a few minutes. Dr. Frank-n-furter comes down stairs."Well hello. who might you be?" he says to be i put on my happy face"Hi"i shake his hand"i'm fear. My friends and i got into a car accent. Can we use your Phone please?"

"well seance you said please."he takes my hand drags me upstairs. Magenta comes down and sees"Brother who are they?"

"Guests sister. Be nice."they walked them to empty rooms. i was in mine after the phone call. with my eyes open"i was right. it is real. Rocky horror is real." i thought out loud. then i get up to take a shower. i remember they watch there Guest. i just hope Riff Raff was watching. i did love him. i get in and wash up. i never did love cause most guys would make fun of me cause i'm goth. i had big boobs for my age. i was almost seven teen.

the next day i was just getting out when i saw Riff Raff put break feast down for me. "hello fear." i had a big blush on my checks. i mean wouldn't you blush too when your just in a towel when your crush walks in and brings you breakfast."um thanks Riff Raff"

"your welcome" puts it down and leaves. I get dresses fast and eat and i walked down stairs to put up the tray."Fear."Frank calls to me

"yes f-n-f?"

"f-n-f?"

"oh i'm sorry i give everyone nicknames. i'm still think of one of Riff Raff."

"oh alright. but any way you cant get home the bridge is out"

"WHAT?"


	2. He's not Real!

"what do you mean the bridge is out?" i said to f-n-f

"sorry babe doll, but it is. no ones leaving until its up." he left smiling. he sigh and throw a wine bottle at the wall.(another song by the guy who played riff raff. good movie: watch?v=DnvVtCC-nsw) Riff Raff comes in"your Bleeding"

"what?" i look at my hand and blood was coming off my hand. he was right."oh..."

he takes my good hand and leads me to a bathroom. He grabs the first aid and pours peroxide on my hand and i hisses and grunt in pain. He wrabs up my hand."Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" he looks up at me

"clean my wound and treat me different then my friends?"

"Cause my master says we need to treat our guest well." he said.

"but you still didn't answer my other question." i said. he gives me a death glare then leaves. i walk down stairs still knowing that r&r wait R&R. It was a perfect i nickname for now for him but anyway. he was holding my hand. clam fear. don't pull a fan girl Raph oh did i ever say that's hes from London England."Fear we need to talk. I think we know something." i follow him to the ballroom were they sang the Time warp

"Okay. Remember How Dr. Fran-n-Furter died?" don said

"yeah..." i said giving a wtf look

"well what if we ended up in the movie sort of. before Brad and Janet came."

"Your insane." i said

"i'm not. i heard Frank talking about his creation. rocky horror. we are in the movie fear you Riff Raff is not-" i slapped and walked off not listening. My R&R is real. this is Real. i know it **To be continued**


	3. Note

**Hey RHPS fans. its me the author. i have change my user name. it was love is messed up it happens now its Raff Cosmo kinleys. so my followers know. but any way i can't think of any ideas for my chapter three. if you have any let me know. and i will give you ****credit**

**thanks**

**From Love is messed up it happens**

**Now **** Raff Cosmo kinleys**


	4. Info

Name:Fear

Age:16 now 17 when brad and Janet come

Likes:Riff Raff,Magenta,Black dogs,Black cats,The Rocky Horror Picture Show movie,Shock treatment, horror movies,dark colors, mckinley,pain

Dislikes:being lied to,Being happy,bright colors,Magenta,being in love

Crush:Riff Raff/Cosmo McKinley

Bio: She an orphan. She never meat her parents so Dons family adopted knows every word of the RHPS.


	5. Lets do the Time Warp Again! Chapter3

I woke up screaming. I was still in Dr frank's castle. Was that all a dream? Was what Don said just a dream.

"Fear? are you alright? i heard screaming?" I sighed it was Riff Raff. i ran my hand in my in my blackish blueish long hair.

"Yes Riff Raff. i'm fine. Just a bad dream." he walked in drinking a bottle of wine. he sat on my bed and put the bottle on the looked at me then he leaned in and so did i. We were about to kiss when "Riff Raff! Where Are you?" Magenta yelled. he sighed and stroked my check and kissed my head good bye and left. i fell back wards with a love sigh. The next day i was sitting on a window sill with it open,Smoking. Mike and Ike was tiring to flirt with Magenta.

"Here" Riff Raff gave me some water cause i didn't come for break fast."You weren't at Breakfast. Tell me Fear, Does that nightmare still haunt your mind?" he said standing next to me. i smoked my last smoke and the it out the window."Yes... it does..."

"what was it about?" I wondered why he was asking. If you think about it he was probably drunk when he was about to kiss me. I doubt he loves me. He is dating he sister. just thinking about made me shiver."It was about Don saying that this wasn't real. That you weren't real" he put a hand on my shoulder

"Fear to prove you dream wrong. i am real as any "human" gets. trust me"he tried to smile but hey, I thought it was cute so i hugged him. He hugged back. Weird. I helped him with his work all day until Dinner. we all sat down and Magenta and Riff Raff past out the food"Thank you" i said as i got mine. as don's my parents told me. no matter where when some gives you something always say thank you. it kind of stuck with me. Riff Raff poured my drink and for some reason i think he smiled my hair. maybe it was just me. after dinner i was in my room singing and dancing to the Time Warp

It's astounding, time is fleeting  
Madness takes its toll  
But listen closely, not for very much longer  
I've got to keep control

I remember doing the Time Warp  
Drinking those moments when  
The blackness would hit me and the void would be calling  
Let's do the time warp again...  
Let's do the time warp again!

It's just a jump to the left  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me  
So you can't see me, no not at all  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention  
Well-secluded, I see all  
With a bit of a mind flip  
You're there in the time slip  
And nothing can ever be the same  
You're spaced out on sensation, like you're under sedation  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink  
He shook me up, he took me by surprise  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes.  
He stared at me and I felt a change  
Time meant nothing, never would again  
Let's do the Time Warp again!

"how do you know the time warp?"asked Riff Raff. i jumped and turned around.

"Don't sneak up on people like that and how I know it is that..." I couldn't tell him that he was off of a movie called Rocky Horror Picture Show now can i?"I Heard it before...i forgot where but i heard before i know that."

"OH. Well then i hope you don't mind if i dance with"

"nope, Not at all" we danced and sang like there was no tomorrow we fall backwards on my bed laughing. he held my hand in his tight. like something was wrong. But was wrong?


	6. 1 Year later here come Brad and Janet

Brad and Janet were driving to when

(the dialog is going to be different)

**BRAD. **Hmmm.

**JANET. **What's the matter, Brad darling?

**BRAD. **I think we took the wrong fork a few miles back there. We'd better go on ahead up the road and see if we can find our way back. _*They move off. BLOW-OUT.*_Oh darn! Janet.

**JANET. **What was that bang?

**BRAD. **We seem to have a blow-out in the front left-hand tire.

**JANET. **Oh ...

_*Pause. Lightning and thunder.*_

**BRAD. **You'd better stay here and keep warm while I go for help.

**JANET. **But where will you go? We're in the middle of nowhere.

**BRAD. **Didn't we pass a castle back down the road a few miles? Maybe they have a telephone I might use.

**JANET. **I'm coming with you.

**BRAD. **There's no point in both of us getting wet.

**JANET. **I'm coming with you. Besides, darling, the owner of the phone may be a beautiful woman, and you may never come back.

**BRAD. **Ha Ha Ha.

_*PHANTOMS take up the laughter - They exit with car.*_

**JANET.**  
IN THE VELVET DARKNESS  
OF THE BLACKEST NIGHT  
BURNING BRIGHT - THERE'S A GUIDING STAR  
NO MATTER WHAT OR WHO YOU ARE.

**BRAD & JANET.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE

**BRAD & JANET.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
BURNING IN THE FIREPLACE

**JANET.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT ... LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS OF  
EVERYBODY'S LIFE

**BRAD.**  
I CAN SEE THE FLAG FLY  
I CAN SEE THE RAIN  
JUST THE SAME - THERE HAS GOT TO BE  
SOMETHING BETTER HERE - FOR YOU AND ME.

**BRAD & JANET.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE

**BRAD & JANET.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
BURNING IN THE FIREPLACE

**BRAD.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT ... LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS OF  
EVERYBODY'S LIFE

_*A light pin spots RIFF RAFF.*_

**RIFF RAFF.**  
THE DARKNESS MUST GO  
DOWN THE RIVER OF NIGHTS DREAMING  
FLOW MORPHIA SLOW LET THE SUN AND LIGHT  
COME STREAMING INTO MY LIFE

INTO MY LIFE

**JANET & BRAD.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
OVER AT THE FRANKENSTEIN PLACE

**JANET & BRAD.**  
THERE'S A LIGHT

**PHANTOMS.**  
BURNING IN THE FIREPLACE  
THERE'S A LIGHT - LIGHT

**JANET & BRAD.**  
IN THE DARKNESS OF EVERYBODY'S LIFE

_*Song ends.*_

_Fears with Riff Were talking and Riff was making her laugh when..._

_(Lightning)_

**JANET. **_(Screams)_

**BRAD. **It's all right, Janet.

**JANET. **Oh Brad let's go back. I'm cold and I'm frightened.

**BRAD. **Just a moment, Janet, they may have a telephone.

_*PHANTOMS enter - mime a door.*  
*He rings the bell ... No answer ... Rings again ... At last the door opens.*  
*Door creak.*_

**RIFF RAFF. **_*Looking past them as if for others, or some-one else.* _Hello.

**BRAD. **Oh: Uh: Ahh: Hi there, we're in a bit of a spot, I wonder could you help us - our car is broken down about two miles back - do you have a telephone we might use ... ?

**RIFF RAFF. **_*Pause* _You're wet.

**JANET. **Yes - the rain has been very heavy.

**BRAD. **Yes.

**RIFF RAFF. **Yes - _*Lightning and Thunder.* _I think you better both come inside.

**JANET. **You're too kind.

**RIFF RAFF. **_*Mimics JANET.*_You're too kind.

_*Shuts door.*_


	7. oops

**Forgot to put this:Do not own RHPS Or Shock Treatment.**


	8. Lets time warp,Sweet Tranny, Lap

**RIFF RAFF. **Wait here.

**BRAD. **_(To RIFF RAFF as he exits.) _Excuse me.

**JANET. **_(Looking around.) _Oh Brad what sort of a place is this - I'm frightened.

**BRAD. **It's probably some sort of hunting lodge for rich weirdos - but you're shivering.

**JANET. **Yes I'm wet.

**BRAD. **Look feel this - there's hot air coming from this grille in the wall - take off your sweater and dry it here. I'll keep a look out for the undertaker.

**JANET. **_(Screams as sweater is snatched from her by hand through grill.) _Oh!

**BRAD. **For God's sake keep a grip on yourself Janet. I'm here - there's nothing to worry about. _(She smiles.) _Here dry my coat too.

**JANET. **O.K. _(RIFF RAFF, COLUMBIA and MAGENTA enter. JANET screams.) _Agghhh!

**BRAD. **It's alright, Janet. Excuse me, hi, look if I could just use your phone, we'll move right along - I'm sure you've got a lot of things to do and a great evening planned.

**RIFF RAFF. **Oh yes, you've arrived on a rather special night, the master is having one of his affairs.

**JANET. **Lucky old him.

**MAGENTA. **Yeah - he's lucky - I'm lucky - you're lucky - we're all lucky ...

**Fear. **All except Eddie.

**RIFF RAFF. **SSHHH!

**JANET. **Eddie?

**RIFF RAFF & Fear. **SSHHH!

**MAGENTA. **The delivery boy.  
**  
**

**Fear. **His delivery wasn't good enough.

**RIFF RAFF. **The master only wanted to help the boy better his position.

**BRAD. **That's very commendable ...

**RIFF RAFF. **Yes, it seems like only yesterday since he went ...

**JANET. **Where?

**MAGENTA. **To pieces.

**RIFF RAFF & Fear. **Ha Ha Ha.

**RIFF RAFF.**  
IT'S ASTOUNDING - TIME IS FLEETING  
MADNESS TAKES IT'S TOLL  
BUT LISTEN CLOSELY -

**MAGENTA & Fear.**  
NOT FOR VERY MUCH LONGER

**RIFF RAFF.**  
I'VE GOT TO KEEP CONTROL  
I REMEMBER DOING THE TIME WARP  
DRINKING THOSE MOMENTS WHEN  
THE BLACKNESS WOULD HIT ME -  
AND THE VOID WOULD BE CALLING

**ALL.**  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

_*CHORUS*_

**NARRATOR. **_(MR. BASSMAN)_  
IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT

**ALL.**  
AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT

**NARRATOR.**  
WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS

**ALL.**  
YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT

BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST  
THAT STARTS TO DRIVE YOU INSANE

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

**MAGENTA.**  
IT'S SO DREAMY - OH FANTASY FREE ME  
SO YOU CAN'T SEE ME - NO NOT AT ALL  
IN ANOTHER DIMENSION - WITH VOYEURISTIC INTENTION  
WELL SECLUDED - I'LL SEE ALL

WITH A BIT OF A MIND FLIP - YOU'RE THERE IN  
THE TIME SLIP  
NOTHING CAN EVER BE THE SAME  
YOU'RE SPACED OUT ON SENSATION

**RIFF RAFF &Fear.**  
LIKE YOU'RE UNDER SEDATION

**ALL.**  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

_*CHORUS*_

**NARRATOR. **_(MR. BASSMAN)_  
IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT

**ALL.**  
AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT

**NARRATOR.**  
WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS

**ALL.**  
YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT

BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST  
THAT STARTS TO DRIVE YOU INSANE

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

**COLUMBIA.**

WELL I WAS WALKING DOWN THE STREET  
JUST HAVING A THINK  
WHEN A SNAKE OF A GUY GAVE ME AN EVIL WINK  
WELL IT SHOOK ME UP, IT TOOK ME BY SURPRISE  
HE HAD A PICK UP TRUCK AND THE DEVIL'S EYES  
OH - HE STARED AT ME AND I FELT A CHANGE  
TIME MEANT NOTHING - NEVER WOULD AGAIN

**ALL.**  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

_(COLUMBIA - Tap break.)_

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

_(CHORUS)_

**NARRATOR. **_(MR. BASSMAN)_  
IT'S JUST A JUMP TO THE LEFT

**ALL.**  
AND THEN A STEP TO THE RIGHT

**NARRATOR.**  
WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HIPS

**ALL.**  
YOU BRING YOUR KNEES IN TIGHT

BUT IT'S THE PELVIC THRUST  
THAT STARTS TO DRIVE YOU INSANE

LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN  
LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN

_*Song ends. RIFF RAFF, MAGENTA, Fear move menacingly toward BRAD and JANET.*_

**JANET. **Say something Brad.

**BRAD. **Ah ... say, do you guys know how to Madison? Janet - out, out, step touch, step touch.

_*Beat to "Sweet Transvestite"*  
*RIFF RAFF, MAGENTA, Fear,Columbia and PHANTOMS break off and prepare for entrance.*_

**JAN****ET. Brad, let's get out of here, it seems so unhealthy here - I want to go.**

**BRAD. **Well we can't go anywhere until I get to a phone.

**JANET. **This isn't the junior Chamber of Commerce Brad.

**BRAD. **They're probably foreigners with ways different to our own, they may do some more folk dancing.

**JANET. **Look I'm cold, I'm wet and I'm just plain scared.

**BRAD. **I'm here Janet, there's nothing to worry about.

_*FRANK appears.*_

[Song: "SWEET TRANSVESTITE"]

**FRANK.**  
HOW DO YOU DO  
I SEE YOU'VE MET MY FAITHFUL HANDYMAN  
HE'S A LITTLE BROUGHT DOWN  
BECAUSE WHEN YOU KNOCKED  
HE THOUGHT YOU WERE THE CANDYMAN  
_(Spoken) _Didn't you Freaky.

DON'T GET STRUNG OUT BY THE WAY THAT I LOOK  
DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER  
I'M NOT MUCH OF A MAN  
BY THE LIGHT OF DAY  
BUT BY NIGHT I'M ONE HELL OF A LOVER  
I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE  
FROM TRANSSEXUAL  
TRANSYLVANIA.

LET ME SHOW YOU AROUND, MAYBE PLAY YOU A SOUND  
YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'RE BOTH PRETTY GROOVY  
OR IF YOU WANT SOMETHING VISUAL THAT'S NOT  
TOO ABYSMAL  
WE COULD TAKE IN AN OLD STEVE REEVES MOVIE

**BRAD.**  
I'M GLAD WE CAUGHT YOU AT HOME  
AH - COULD WE USE YOUR PHONE  
WE'RE BOTH IN A BIT OF A HURRY  
WE'LL JUST SAY WHERE WE ARE  
THEN GO BACK TO THE CAR  
WE DON'T WANT TO BE ANY WORRY

**FRANK.**  
YOU GOT CAUGHT WITH A FLAT  
WELL HOW ABOUT THAT  
WELL BABIES DON'T YOU PANIC  
BY THE LIGHT OF THE NIGHT  
IT'LL ALL SEEM ALRIGHT  
I'LL GET YOU A SATANIC MECHANIC

I'M JUST A  
SWEET TRANSVESTITE  
FROM TRANSSEXUAL  
TRANSYLVANIA

WHY DON'T CHA STAY FOR THE NIGHT

**RIFF RAFF, MAGENTA , COLUMBIA & Fear.**  
NIGHT

**FRANK.**  
OR MAYBE A BITE

**RIFF RAFF, MAGENTA, COLUMBIA & Fear.**  
BITE

**FRANK.**  
I COULD SHOW YOU MY FAVOURITE OBSESSION  
I'VE BEEN MAKING A MAN  
WITH BLOND HAIR AND A TAN  
AND HE'S GOOD FOR RELIEVING MY TENSION

I'M JUST A SWEET TRANSVESTITE  
FROM TRANSSEXUAL  
TRANSYLVANIA

**RIFF RAFF, MAGENTA, COLUMBIA* Fear.**  
HIT IT, HIT IT

**FRANK.**

I'M JUST A  
SWEET TRANSVESTITE  
FROM TRANSSEXUAL  
TRANSYLVANIA

SO COME UP TO THE LAB  
AND SEE WHAT'S ON THE SLAB  
I SEE YOU SHIVER IN ANTICIPATION  
BUT MAYBE THE RAIN  
IS REALLY TO BLAME  
SO I'LL REMOVE THE CAUSE BUT NOT  
THE SYMPTOM

_*FRANK exits. The SERVANTS undress JANET and BRAD. They are reduced to 50s underwear.*_

_*FRANK exits. The SERVANTS undress JANET and BRAD. They are reduced to 50s underwear.*_

**BRAD. ***_Aside to JANET.* _It's all right, Janet, everything's gonna be all right, we'll just play along for now - and we'll pull out the aces when the time is right.

**JANET. **This is no time for card tricks, Brad, are you sure we'll be alright?

**MAGENTA. **_*Snatches JANET's bag.* _No bags.

**BRAD. **I'm sure, Janet. _*To COLUMBIA, MAGENTA, RIFF RAFF & Fear.* _Uh. Hi there - I'm Brad Majors, this is Janet Weiss - my fiancée - You are ...  
**COLUMBIA. **You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory

**Fear.** a lot of people would give their right arm for the privilege.

**BRAD. **People like you maybe.

**COLUMBIA& Fear. **We've seen it.

**JANET. **Is he ... is Frank ... your husband?

**RIFF RAFF. **The master is not yet married, nor do I think ever will be - we are simply his servants.

_*RIFF RAFF exits with their clothes and holding Fears hand.*  
_

_*FRANK enters*_


	9. Lap,Rocky,man,Marragie?

**FRANK. **Unlock a mind - unmind a lock - it's the same as the beginning of the end - do you follow?

**JANET. **No.

**BRAD. **It's an anagram, Janet.

**FRANK. **I wonder may I offer you something refreshing?

**BRAD & JANET. **No.

**FRANK. **No. You're right, I won't - how delightful to have fresh faces around. Magenta - Columbia - go and assist Riff Raff - I will entertain - Ahh.

**BRAD. **Brad Majors.

**FRANK. **Brad Majors.

**BRAD. **And this is my fiancée Janet _Vice_ .

**JANET. **Weiss.

**BRAD. **Weiss.

**FRANK. **Enchanted. How nice - and what charming under-clothes you both have - but here, put these on. _*He hands JANET a lab coat and helps BRAD on with his, during speech.* _They'll make you feel less vulnerable. We don't often receive visitors here, let alone show them hospitality ...

**BRAD. **Hospitality! All we wanted was to use your phone, a reasonable request which you have chosen to ignore.

**JANET. **Don't be ungrateful, Brad.

**BRAD. **_Ungrateful!_

**FRANK. **How forceful you are, Brad, what a perfect example of manhood - so dominant - you must be very proud, Janet.  
**JANET. **Yes.

**FRANK. **Tell me Brad, do you have any tattoos?

**BRAD. **Certainly not.

**FRANK. **Oh well ... _*To JANET.* _How about you?

_*Enter RIFF RAFF.*_

**RIFF RAFF. **Everything is in readiness Master, we merely wait for you to give the word.

**FRANK. **Tonight Brad and Janet, you are to witness a new breakthrough in Biochemical research and paradise is to be mine ...

**JANET. **Oh how wonderful for you.

**FRANK. **Yes. It was strange the way it happened ... one of those quirks of fate really ... one of those moments when ... everything looks black, the chips are down, your back is against the wall. You panic - you're trapped - there's no way out and even if there was it would probably be a one way ticket to the bottom of the bay. And then suddenly you get a break - all the pieces seem to fit into place - what a sucker you'd been - what a fool - the answer was there all the time - it took a small accident to make it happen. _*All look at FRANK in amazement.* _An accident.

**MAGENTA & COLUMBIA. **An accident.

**FRANK. **That's how I discovered the secret - that elusive ingredient - that spark that is the breath of life. Yes I have that knowledge, I hold the key to life itself, you see Brad and Janet you are fortunate for tonight is the night my beautiful creature is destined to be born. _(Music) _Throw open the switches on the Sonic Oscillator and step up the Reactor Power Input ... three more points.

_*The lab has a series of mechanisms that can be changed according to its design.*  
*The lab lights up in stages throughout the following.*  
*3 CHORDS - 1, 2, 3.*_

**JANET. **Brad!

**BRAD. **It's alright Janet.

**FRANK. **Balls

_*3 Chords.*_

**JANET. **Brad!

**BRAD. **It's alright Janet.

**FRANK. **Tubes

_*3 Chords.*_

**JANET. **Brad!

**BRAD. **It's alright Janet.

**FRANK. **Crimps

_*3 Chords.*_

_*ROCKY is revealed in swaddling clothes.*_

_*FRANK disrobes him during the song.*_

**ROCKY.**  
THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES IS HANGING OVER MY HEAD  
AND I'VE GOT THE FEELING SOMEONE IS GONNA BE  
CUTTING THE THREAD  
OH WOE IS ME - MY LIFE IS A MISERY  
OH CAN'T YOU SEE I'M AT THE START  
OF A PRETTY BIG DOWNER  
I WOKE UP THIS MORNING WITH A START WHEN  
I FELL OUT OF THE BED

**ALL.**  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**ROCKY.**  
AND LEFT FROM MY DREAMING WAS A FEELING  
OF UNAMIABLE DREAD

**ALL.**  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**ROCKY.**  
MY HIGH IS LOW - I'M DRESSED UP WITH NO PLACE  
TO GO AND ALL I KNOW IS I'M AT THE  
START OF A PRETTY BIG DOWNER

**ALL.**  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**NARRATOR.**  
ROCKY HORROR YOU NEED PEACE OF MIND - AND I  
WANT TO TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE DOING JUST FINE  
YOU'RE THE PRODUCT OF ANOTHER TIME AND  
FEELING DOWN WELL THAT'S NO CRIME

**ALL.**  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**ROCKY.**  
THE SWORD OF DAMOCLES IS HANGING OVER MY HEAD

**ALL.**  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**ROCKY.**  
AND I'VE GOT THE FEELING THAT SOMEONE'S GOING TO BE  
CUTTING THE THREAD

**ALL.**  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

**ROCKY.**  
OH WOE IS ME - MY LIFE IS A MYSTERY  
OH CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M AT THE START  
OF A PRETTY BIG DOWNER

**ALL.**  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME

SHA LA LA LA THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
THAT AIN'T NO CRIME  
SHA LA LA

(OK i know rocky doesn't talk in the movie but i thought he need to talk in this story cause he's a mute in the movie but he sings. i never got that... i'm still confused)

**FRANK. **Well really - that's no way to behave on your first day out.

**ROCKY. **Well nobody's perfect - But I do think you made a pretty good job of the body work.

**FRANK. **You are the result of many hours of toil - and now my beautiful creature you're ready for the ultimate test.

**ROCKY. **Oh dear.

**FRANK. **But first meet the family. Well Riff Raff what do you think?  
**RIFF RAFF. **He's a credit to your genius.

**FRANK. **Magenta?

**MAGENTA. **A triumph of the will.

**FRANK. **What do you think Columbia?

**COLUMBIA. **He's OK.

**FRANK. **OK! I think we can do better than that. Well, Brad and Janet, what do you think?

**JANET. **I don't like men with too many muscles.

**FRANK. **I didn't make him for you. He carries the Charles Atlas seal of approval. Maestro ...

_ * while Frank is singing 'I can make you a man Riff Raff take Fear some wear private*_

**Fear**.*_eyes covered* can i look now Riff Baby?__  
_

**Riff Raff.** yes_  
_

* fear removes her hands to see Riff Raff on his knees with a beautiful reddish blueish Ring in his hand*

**Fear.**Oh Riff...Its beautiful...

**Riff Raff.**will you...,marry me Fear?


	10. find out,DrScott,Yes

**Fear.***in tears* yes Riff yes

*he slides the ring on her finger and kisses her. Columbia hurry to tell Magenta**Riff Raff and fear walk in and hear Frank nearing the end of i can make you man*

**Frank-n-Furter.**

I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND  
WHEN IN JUST SEVEN DAYS  
I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN

**COLUMBIA. **Eddie!

_*A coke machine is revealed. EDDIE is inside.*_

[Song: "HOT PATOOTIE"]

**EDDIE.**  
WHATEVER HAPPENED TO SATURDAY NIGHT  
WHEN YOU DRESSED UP SHARP AND YOU FELT ALRIGHT  
IT DON'T SEEM THE SAME SINCE COSMIC LIGHT  
CAME INTO MY LIFE AND I THOUGHT I WAS DIVINE  
I USED TO GO FOR A RIDE WITH A CHICK WHO'D GO  
AND LISTEN TO THE MUSIC ON THE RADIO  
A SAXOPHONE WAS BLOWING ON A ROCK AND ROLL SHOW  
AND YOU CLIMBED IN THE BACK AND YOU REALLY HAD  
A GOOD TIME

**ALL.**  
HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

**EDDIE.**  
MY HEAD USED TO SWIM FROM THE PERFUME I SMELT  
MY HANDS KIND OF FUMBLED WITH HER WHITE PLASTIC BELT  
I'D TASTE HER BABY PINK LIPSTICK AND THAT'S WHEN I'D MELT  
AND SHE'D WHISPER IN MY EAR TONIGHT SHE REALLY WAS MINE

GET BACK IN FRONT AND PUT SOME HAIR OIL ON  
BUDDY HOLLY WAS SINGING HIS VERY LAST SONG  
WITH YOUR ARM ROUND YOUR GIRL YOU'D TRY TO SING ALONG  
YOU FELT PRETTY GOOD 'CAUSE YOU'D REALLY HAD A GOOD TIME

**ALL.**  
HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

HOT PATOOTIE BLESS MY SOUL  
I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL

_*EDDIE is forced back into container.*  
_

_*FRANK kills him violently.*  
_

_*COLUMBIA is distraught.*_

**FRANK. **One from the vaults. _*He transforms her mood.* _Columbia

**ROCKY. **Why do you keep him in there? He's so ugly.

**FRANK. **A certain naive charm. But no muscle. We had a mental relationship -

**FRANK.**  
BUT A DELTOID AND A BICEP  
A HOT GROIN AND A TRICEP  
MAKES ME SHAKE  
MAKES ME WANT TO TAKE  
CHARLES ATLAS BY THE HAND

**PHANTOMS.**  
IN JUST SEVEN DAYS I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN

**FRANK.**  
I DON'T WANT NO DISSENSION  
JUST DYNAMIC TENSION

**JANET.**  
I'M A MUSCLE FAN

**ALL.**  
IN JUST SEVEN DAYS I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN

**FRANK.**  
DIG IT IF YOU CAN

**ALL.**  
IN JUST SEVEN DAYS I CAN MAKE YOU A MAN

_*Band plays "WEDDING MARCH".*  
_

_*MAGENTA and COLUMBIA give FRANK a bouquet and veil.*  
_

_*PHANTOMS throw confetti.*  
_

_*Wedding procession takes place*  
_

_*FRANK throws the bouquet.*  
_

_*RIFF RAFF catches it*  
_

_*Curtain*_

**NARRATOR. **Welcome back, _*Insert City.*. _Do pay attention. There are those who say life is an illusion - And reality as we know it, is merely a figment of our imaginations.

**JANET'S. **Oh Brad - Oh yes - Yes my darling, but what if ...

**BRAD'S. **It's all right Janet everything's going to be all right.

**JANET'S. **I hope so my darling.

_*Lights up.*  
*Scene played in silhouette*_

**BRAD. **You!

**FRANK. **I'm afraid so Brad - but wasn't it nice ...

**BRAD. **You fiend, you scoundrel - What have you done with Janet?

**FRANK. **Mmm - nothing - why, do you think I should?

**BRAD. **You tricked me, I wouldn't have - I've never - Oh my God - never.

_*FRANK removes condom from BRAD.*_

**FRANK. **I know - but it wasn't all bad was it? Not really even half bad, in fact, I think you found it quite pleasurable - Oh so soft - so sensual.

**BRAD. **Ah - Help - No - stop. I mean - Janet - Ohh - Janet.

**FRANK. **Shh - Janet's probably asleep by now - Do you want her to see you like this?

**BRAD. **Like this - like how -

**FRANK. **Like this.

**BRAD. **It's your fault. You're to blame - I thought it was the real thing.

**FRANK. **Oh come on Brad admit it. It was enjoyable wasn't it? You liked it didn't you? There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure -is there? _(Lights dim.) _We could try for an action replay. Oh Brad you've wasted so much time already - Janet needn't know. I won't tell her - Mmm ...

_*Blackout*_

**BRAD. **Are you sure you won't tell her - Ohhh ...

**RIFF RAFF. **_*On intercom.* _Master - The laboratory is empty. Rocky has vanished - the new playmate is loose and somewhere in the building.

**FRANK. **Oh - Wow - What a - Mmm - Oh - Coming.

**lab**

_*RIFF RAFF enters fleeing from FRANK.*  
*He runs toward Fear.*_

**RIFF RAFF. Aaaggghhh! - Mercy! Master*Falls near fear and she kneels by him him holding his hand***

**FRANK. _*With whip.* How did it happen - I understood you were to be watching._**

**RIFF RAFF. I was only away for a moment, Master ...**

**FRANK. See if you can find him on the monitor. Oh Fear Oh Rocky. Oh Rocky. Oh Rocky.**

_*Click - BRAD's empty room - switch - switch - switch - JANET's room.*_

**RIFF RAFF. **I've located him in the female's quarters, Master.

**FRANK.** Rocky! I think I'm going to ...

_*FRANK faints.*_

**RIFF RAFF. **Faint.  
**Fear. **Master.

_*They laugh as they carry him off.*_

**BRAD. **_*Enters, sees TV.* _Janet! How could she? That's it - it's over.

**NARRATOR. **_Over! _What was over? Not the night that was certain. Brad and Janet's engagement? Their love for one another? Who could say - for questions such as these are not to be answered by the academic, they must be left for the heart to solve and Brad you may be sure, had plenty of heart.

**FRANK. **How maudlin - how pathetic - Your baggage has dared to defile my beautiful creature - Oh Rocky how could you?

**RIFF RAFF. **_*Fiddles with TV monitor.* _Master - we have a visitor.

**FRANK. **Oh shit.

**BRAD. **Great Scott - Scotty - Dr. Evrett Scott.

**RIFF RAFF. **You know this earth -

_*FRANK stops RIFF RAFF.*_

**Riff Raff.**This person.

**BRAD. **Yes, I do. He's an old friend of mine.

**FRANK. **I see - so this wasn't simply a chance meeting - you came here with a purpose.

**BRAD. **That's not true - my car broke down - I told you.

**FRANK. **I know what you told me, Brad - but this Dr. Evrett Scott, his name is not unknown to me.

**BRAD. **He was a science teacher at Denton High.

**FRANK. **And now he works for your Government - doesn't he, Brad? He's attached to the bureau of the investigation of that which you call UFO's - that's right, isn't it, Brad?

**BRAD. **He might be - I don't know.

**RIFF RAFF. **The intruder is entering the building, Master.

**FRANK. **Ah he's in the Zen room. Seal off all exits - and all doors - except for those that lead here - Riff Raff - bring Rocky and Janet here - I think we should make this a social occasion. The three unexpected guests shall entertain us with a floor show - which I shall direct.

_*FRANK makes a signal and door opens revealing DR. SCOTT.*_

_*Enter DOCTOR SCOTT in wheelchair _- _COLUMBIA pushing him.*_


	11. Dream Riff Raff Dream

Riff raff was sleeping in his room then all of a sudden he woke up in a playground. he looked around and saw Fear as a child jumping rope by herself. He walks up to her

"Hi mister, What are you doing here?"Fear asked stop jumping.

"well..." he didn't know how to say. fear grabs his hand."Come with me. i know this good ice cream shop for us"he follows her. they walk in

"Well hey there Lizzie."Said Ralph to Fear."Who's your new fried?"

"Ralph i need to scoops of Chocolate ice cream please." Riff Raff looks at Fear"So your name is-" "Elizabeth. But all my friends call me lizzie but..."looks away"All my friends are grown ups...no other kid will play with me..."Fear says

"Why not?" Riff asked her squeezing her hand tighter.

"Well i guess cause i''m different..."they get there ice cream and sit down "So tell me ALL about you Riff" Riff smilled and loved her vocie as a child or not. it always made him smile

"Elizabeth! don't you ever do that again you scared me"Sara said to her she walk up to Fear"whos this?" she said in disgust.

"I'm Riff Raff madam and i like it if you don't yell at the child" Riff Raff said looking at her.

"Well 'Riff Raff' i'm her nanny. i have to watch her. i don't care who you are but you better stay way from her. She already has problems with her family." Riff stands up and twists her arm be hide her and whispers in her ear "Walk" she lead him to the bathroom there riff raff shot her with his lazer.

he walks out and sits next to Fear."what did you do?" She asked him

"i know you won't tell fear..."he whispers in her ear about what he did and she smiled and looked at him."I never liked her any way"

thats when he woke up. he was back in his bed covered in sweat."Good. it was a dream...just a dream" he lays back down

or was it a dream...


	12. Stoned!

**COLUMBIA. **Hi - Ho - Silver.

**BRAD. **Dr. Scott!

**SCOTTY. **Brad - what are you doing here?

**FRANK. **Don't play games, Dr. Scott. It was part of your plan, was it not, that Brad Majors and his female should check the layout for you - unfortunately for you all there is to be a change of plans - I'm sure you're adaptable, Dr. Scott - I know Brad is.

**SCOTTY. **I can assure you that Brad's presence here comes as a complete surprise to me. As does the set up you have here - I didn't expect it to be quite so ...

_*He goes to inspect laboratory.*_

**FRANK. **Sophisticated - Dr. Scott? Or should I say Dr. Von Scott?

**BRAD. **What exactly are you implying?

**SCOTTY. **They didn't prove nothink! Ah - this machine here ...

**BRAD. **What do you think it is, Doc?

**SCOTTY. **At this precise moment it's hard to tell - but it seems to be made of a metal that is not of this earth - I would say it was from another planet.

_*JANET and ROCKY are revealed in lab*  
_

_*The following dialogue should be repeated exactly the same each time*_

**JANET. **Brad!

**SC****OTTY. **Janet!

**FRANK. **Rocky!

**JANET. **Dr. Scott! Brad!

**SCOTTY. **Janet!

**FR****ANK. **Rocky!

**JANET. **Dr. Scott! Brad!

**SCOTTY. **Janet!

**FRANK. **Rocky!

**JANET. **Dr. Scott!

**FRANK. **Oh Rocky. Oh Rocky!

**ROCKY. **Piss off.

**FRANK. **Listen - I made him and I can break him just as easily - I'll pull his plug out.

**SCOTTY. **I suppose you intend to do with us as you did for Eddie.

**PHANTOMS. **Sshh!

**COLUMBIA. **Eddie!  
**FEAR & RIFF RAFF. **Sshh!

**BRAD. **Eddie - I've seen him, he looks terrible.

**PH****ANTOMS. **Sshh!

**FRANK. **What do you know of Eddie, Dr. Scott?

**SCOTTY. **I happen to know a great deal about a lot of things - you see Eddie happens to be my nephew.

**BRAD. **Dr. Scott!

**SCOTTY. **Yes, Brad - my sister's boy. I knew he was in with a bad crowd, but it was worse than I imagined - aliens.

**BRAD. **Tell them, Doc.

[Song: "EDDIE'S TEDDY"]

**SCOTTY.**  
FROM THE DAY HE WAS BORN, HE WAS TROUBLE  
HE WAS THE THORN IN HIS MOTHER'S SIDE  
SHE TRIED IN VAIN

**NARRATOR.**  
BUT HE NEVER CAUSED HER NOTHING BUT PAIN

**SCOTTY.**  
HE LEFT HOME THE DAY SHE DIED EIN SWEI TREI  
FROM THE DAY SHE WAS GONE  
ALL HE WANTED  
WAS A ROCKIN' ROLL PORN AND A MOTOR BIKE  
SHOOTIN' UP JUNK

**NARRATOR.**  
HE WAS A LOW DOWN CHEAP LITTLE PUNK

**SCOTTY.**  
TAKING EVERYONE FOR A RIDE

**ALL.**  
WHEN EDDIE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE HIS TEDDY  
YOU KNEW HE WAS A NO GOOD KID  
BUT WHEN HE THREATENED YOUR LIFE  
WITH A SWITCH BLADE KNIFE

**FRANK.**  
WHAT A GUY

**COLUMBIA.**  
MADE YOU CRY

**SCOTTY.**  
AND I DID

**COLUMBIA.**  
EVERYBODY SHOVED HIM  
I VERY NEARLY LOVED HIM  
I SAY HEY LISTEN TO ME  
STAY SANE INSIDE INSANITY  
BUT HE LOCKED THE DOOR AND THREW AWAY THE KEY

**SCOTTY.**  
BUT HE MUST HAVE BEEN DRAWN INTO SOMETHING  
MAKING HIM WARN ME IN A NOTE WHICH READ

**ALL.**  
WHAT'S IT SAY, WHAT'S IT SAY?

**SCOTTY.**  
I'M OUT OF MY HEAD

**NARRATOR.**  
HURRY OR I MAY BE DEAD

**SCOTTY.**  
THEY MUSTN'T CARRY OUT THEIR EVIL DEEDS

**ALL.**  
WHEN EDDIE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE HIS TEDDY  
YOU KNEW HE WAS A NO GOOD KID  
BUT WHEN HE THREATENED YOUR LIFE  
WITH A SWITCH BLADE KNIFE

WHEN EDDIE SAID HE DIDN'T LIKE HIS TEDDY  
YOU KNEW HE WAS A NO GOOD KID  
BUT WHEN HE THREATENED YOUR LIFE  
WITH A SWITCH BLADE KNIFE

**FRANK.**  
WHAT A GUY

**SCOTTY.**  
MAKES YOU CRY

**COLUMBIA.**  
AND I DID

**ALL.**  
HEY HEY HEY

**FRANK.**  
WHAT A GUY

**SCOTTY.**  
MAKES YOU CRY

**COLUMBIA.**  
AND I DID

**ALL.**  
HEY HEY HEY

**FRANK.**  
WHAT A GUY

**SCOTTY.**  
MAKES YOU CRY

**COLUMBIA.**  
AND I DID

**ALL.**  
YEAH YEAH YEAH

**FRANK.**  
WHAT A GUY

**COLUMBIA.**  
MAKES YOU CRY

**SCOTTY.**  
AND SHE DID

**ALL.**  
YES SHE DID

**SCOTTY & COLUMBIA.**  
AND WE DID

**ALL.**  
YES WE DID

EDDIE

**FRANK. **Say a prayer for Eddie, I just defrosted him. _(He pulls out a bag of blood and gore.) _His destiny is in the bag.

**BRAD. **Why you ...

**FRANK. **_*Flicks a switch.* _There, that should restrain you all. Magenta.

_*He holds out the bag*_

**MAGENTA.** I'll put him down the waste disposal.

**FRANK. **Clever girl.

**JANET. **My feet - there's something wrong with my feet.

**SCOTTY. **My wheels! My God! I can't move my wheels.

**BRAD. **It's as if we're glued to the spot.

**FRANK. **You are, so quake with fear you tiny fools - O.K. it's startime - Riff Raff set the sonic transducer on program 8 secure all levels at zero -

**MAGENTA.** Relax.

**SCOTTY.** You won't find earth people quite the easy mark that you imagine - this sonic transducer! It is I suppose some type of audio vibratory physiomolecular transport device!

**FRANK. **You'd better believe it, baby.

**BRAD. **You mean ... ?

**SCOTTY. **Yes, Brad - it's something we ourselves have been working on. But it seems our friend here has found a way of perfecting it - a device that is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space and who knows, perhaps even time itself.

**JANET. **You mean he's going to send us to another planet?

[Song: "PLANET SCHMANET - WISE UP JANET WEISS"]

**FRANK.**  
PLANET-SHMANET JANET  
TELL YOU ONCE  
WON'T TELL YOU TWICE  
YOU'D BETTER WISE UP JANET WEISS

Y'APPLE PIE  
DON'T TASTE TOO NICE  
YOU'D BETTER WISE UP JANET WEISS

I'VE LAID THE SEED  
IT SHOULD BE ALL YOU NEED  
YOU'RE AS SENSUAL  
AS A PENCIL  
WOUND UP LIKE AN 'E' OR FIRST STRING  
WHEN WE MADE IT  
DID JA HEAR A BELL RING?

Y'GOT A BLOCK  
TAKE MY ADVICE  
YOU'D BETTER WISE UP JANET WEISS

THE TRANSDUCER  
WILL SEDUCE YAH  
IT'S SOMETHING YOU'LL GET USED TO  
A MENTAL MIND-FUCK CAN BE NICE

YOU'D BETTER WISE UP - JANET WEISS  
YOU'D BETTER WISE UP  
BUILD YOUR THIGHS UP  
YOU'D BETTER WISE UP

**NARRATOR.**  
AND THEN SHE CRIES OUT

**JANET.**  
STOP!

**FRANK.**  
DON'T GET HOT AND FLUSTERED  
USE A BIT OF MUSTARD

**BRAD **

YOU'RE A HOT DOG  
BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT TRY TO HURT HER  
FRANK FURTER*stoned*

**SCOTTY **

YOU'RE A HOT DOG  
BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT TRY TO HURT HER  
FRANK FURTER*stoned*

**JANET**

YOU'RE A HOT DOG  
BUT YOU'D BETTER NOT TRY TO HURT HER  
FRANK FURTER*stoned*

**COLUMBIA. **My God! I can't take any more of this. First you ditch me for Eddie and then you throw him off like an old overcoat for Rocky. You chew people up and then you spit them out again. I loved you, do you hear? I loved you, and what did I get? I'll tell you, a big fat nothing. You're like a sponge, you take, take, take and drain others of their affection. Well, I've had it. you have to choose betweent me and rocky. all because the rocks in his head.*stoned by Magenta*

**FRANK. **It's not easy having a good time - even smiling makes my face ache - and my children turn on me - Rocky's behaving just as Eddie did - maybe I made a mistake in splitting his brain between the two of them.

**MAGENTA.** When do we return to Transylvania? - I grow weary of this world.

**FRANK.** Magenta I am indeed grateful to both you and your brother Riff Raff - you have both served me well - loyalty such as yours must be rewarded, and you will discover that when the mood takes me, I can be quite generous.

**MAGENTA. **I ask for nothing, Master.

**FRANK. **And you shall receive it in abundance - come we are ready for the floor show

_*FRANK exits*  
_

_*Fear and RIFF RAFF look at one another - they make an extraterrestrial sign*  
_

_*Strobe light - Blackout*  
_

_*Spotlight on*_


	13. Marriage and caught in the act

Magenta was crying in her room cause the loss of her love-Riff Raff. she couldn't believe that a human stole him from her. a human girl! she crys harer and harder. she doesn't go to the weeding of Fear and Riff Raff. Shadow walks in her room

"Magenta..."

"What?" she yelled between tears Shadow walks in her room and rubs her back

"it's going to be fine.."

"how?" she sits up and looks at him"You friend stole my-"Shadow kissed her and lays down with her still kissing

** ~At the wedding~**

Fears adopted father walks in Riff Raff's room. (He can't talk English well. so image a japan couple like that)"So you the man who loves my daughter?"

"yes sir."

"what do you see in her?"

"She's beautiful and sweet. I love her voice. She'll make a perfect Transylvanian."

her dad gives a wtf look and walks out. After wedding came the after party.

Donn was trying not to beat Riff Raff to death.

"Donny whats the matter?"asked his mom

"i know. he just jearous that he not getting married." said he's dad

"no Dad it's just that i hate Riff Raff so much."

"Why?"asked his mom.

**_~Flash back~_**

**__**_Riff Raff was holding Fears hand tight."Fear..."_

_"Yeah Riff Raff" He grabs her head and kisses her deeply. she kisses back tugs at his hair. Shadow and donn walk in her room catching them having sex. Shadow faints and Donn learned to hare riff raff_


	14. Marriage part 2 and Fear's Death?

"eww you watched them have sex?"asked donn's mom

"Yes and i didn't like it..."

"Riff Raff?"said fear

"Yes my Gothic Queen of my heart?" Riff Raff anwersed to her. she blushed big. how could she tell him thats he's a movie character

"riff baby your a m-movie character?"she said

"what i don't understand..."

fear lets go of him and says" i knew you wouldn't believe me"she said running out.

"Fear wait! i just don't understand!"Riff Raff said Donn walks up to him"you don't understand well here!" hands him the movie Riff Raff saw it and couldn't believe it

"What? i don't...i can't even..."riff raff was upset and angry. angry that he wasn't real and upset that he can't be with fear. Raph walks up to Riff Raff and says to him"listen knowing Fear she might kill her self. she wouldn't listen to any one when she thinks about killing her self." Riff got wide eyed and after her. he found her standing on the railing of the bridge.

Magenta gets there the same time Riff Does

"Don't jump Fear!" Riff yells

"Don't listen to him. jump Fear"Magenta said. fear closes her eyes and jumps but on the way down Riff jumped after her and grabs her by her waist and lands in the water with her...

**to Be Continued... **


	15. Again a note sorry

**writer here. if you are confused how Riff Raff and fear got together that wont be released until the ****Sequel. what Donn said was his side of how they got together AND when fear was little every adult knew and loved Fear,AS A FRIEND! **

**Someone asked about that, not saying who. Don't want to play the blame game and please don't get me on grammar. No ones perfect. I know my grammar is bad so please. Now yes there is a Sequel if i get reviews,Followers of the story and followers of the Author, that's me :P. okay i know i'm weird and one thing NICE comments and i do request for any chapters for this i do give credit **

**Thank you for your time,**

Raff Cosmo McKinley

**Don't know why it keeps messing my name up, if your guys want Call me Game Tryer**


	16. Another note

**Writer**** here. sorry i haven't been posting for awhile. i've been very busy and i'm trying to post new chapters for my stories. please wait. thanks**


	17. The End?

**Sorry for the long wait RHPS fans!**

Riff raff carries fear out of the water and fear coughs up water."Your an idoit fear but.."He smiles"your my idoit."kisses her sweetly and fear kisses back."i don't care if your from another place..you know i am from another planet.

Magenta growls from up top and walks back home"MY damn brother...why does he love her so? why?! why?!"magenta makes dinner angry

Riff Raff packs his things to leave to his home planet with Fear. He was really happy."Fear and i doing forever the time warp."Fear puts things away and Columbia hugs her"Don't worry about Magenta. she'll get over it. She always does. i'm proud of you. First you came hear for a phone now your getting married."She claps her hands and hugs her again."Thanks Columbia i'm really liked our friendship."Fear said

Riff Raff takes fear hands and they fly off to their planet.(in there ship of coarse) they couldn't wait for their honey moon

**NARRATOR: "**And so, by some extraordinary coincidence - fate it seems had decided that Brad and Janet should keep that appointment with their friend Dr. Evrett Scott. But, it was to be in a situation which none of them could have possibly foreseen - And, just a few hours after announcing their engagement Brad and Janet had both tasted forbidden fruit - This in itself was proof that their host was a man of little morals and some persuasion - What further indignities were they to be subjected to ...? And what of the sonic transducer and the floorshow that had been spoken of? - What indeed? - From what had gone before it was clear that this was to be no picnic."

**Riff Raff:"W**e are here love." Fear sees the planet and wowed. she smiles and closes her eyes and spins

**Fear: " **Wow...Riff Raff it is beautiful place."she hugs him.

He walks her to his house. When they get there Fear goes to their room and she lies on his bed and Sebastian lies next to her and kisses her neck. then he gets a message from Magenta He sighs and anwsers it. Fear sits up and brushes her hair."Magenta needs us back on earth ." he says to Fear

"okay. i'm fine with it Riffy"fear says

**_Scene Ten_**

_Each enters singly through slash curtain - wearing black stockings and suspenders and black underwear and finally they become a chorus line._

[Song: "FLOORSHOW / ROSE TINT MY WORLD"]

**COLUMBIA.**  
"IT WAS GREAT  
WHEN IT ALL BEGAN  
I WAS A REGULAR FRANKY FAN  
BUT IT WAS OVER WHEN HE HAD THE PLAN  
TO START WORKING ON A MUSCLE-MAN  
NOW THE ONLY THING THAT GIVES ME HOPE  
IS MY LOVE OF A CERTAIN DOPE  
ROSE TINTS MY WORLD KEEPS ME  
SAFE FROM MY TROUBLE AND PAIN"

**ROCKY.**  
"I'M JUST SEVEN HOURS OLD  
TRULY BEAUTIFUL TO BEHOLD  
AND SOMEBODY SHOULD BE TOLD  
MY LIBIDO HASN'T BEEN CONTROLLED  
NOW THE ONLY THING I'VE COME TO TRUST  
IS AN ORGASMIC RUSH OF LUST  
ROSE TINTS MY WORLD KEEPS ME  
SAFE FROM MY TROUBLE AND PAIN"

**BRAD.**  
"IT'S BEYOND ME  
HELP ME MOMMY  
I'LL BE GOOD YOU'LL SEE  
TAKE THIS DREAM AWAY  
WHAT'S THIS, LET'S SEE  
I FEEL SEXY  
WHAT'S COME OVER ME  
HERE IT COMES AGAIN"

**JANET.**  
"I FEEL RELEASED  
BAD TIMES DECEASED  
MY CONFIDENCE HAS INCREASED  
REALITY IS HERE  
THE GAME HAS BEEN DISBANDED  
MY MIND HAS BEEN EXPANDED  
IT'S A GAS THAT FRANKY'S LANDED  
HIS LUST IS SO SINCERE"

_Band plays fanfare.  
(PHANTOMS enter in similar costumes.)  
(FRANK makes spectacular entrance.)_

**FRANK.**  
"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO FAY WRAY  
THAT DELICATE SATIN DRAPED FRAME  
AS IT CLUNG TO HER THIGH  
HOW I STARTED TO CRY  
FOR I WANTED TO BE DRESSED JUST THE SAME

GIVE YOURSELF OVER TO ABSOLUTE PLEASURE  
SWIM THE WARM WATERS OF SINS OF THE FLESH  
EROTIC NIGHTMARES BEYOND ANY MEASURE  
AND SENSUAL DAYDREAMS TO TREASURE FOREVER -  
CAN'T YOU JUST SEE IT  
WHOA WHOA WHOA"  
_Spoken "_Don't dream it - be it."

**ALL. **_(Sung)_  
"DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT"

_They all come together touching and fondling one another, FRANK in the centre._

"DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT

DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT

DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT

DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT

DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT

DON'T DREAM IT - BE IT"

_SCOTTY enters speaks following over last 2 chorus' above._

**SCOTTY.**  
"Hmm ... We've got to get out of this trap  
Before this decadence saps our wills  
I've got to be strong and try to hang on  
Or my mind may well snap  
And my life will be lived"

_SCOTTY reveals stockings and high heels.  
Sings_

"FOR THE THRILLS"

**BRAD.**  
"IT'S BEYOND ME  
HELP ME MOMMY"

**JANET.**  
"GOD BLESS LILI ST. CYR"

**FRANK.**  
"MY MY MY MY MY MY MY  
MY MY MY MY MY MY MY"

_They all form chorus line._

"I'M A WILD AND UNTAMED THING  
I'M A BEE WITH A DEADLY STING  
GET A HIT AND YOUR MIND GOES PING  
YOUR HEART'LL THUMP  
AND YOUR BLOOD WILL SING  
SO LET THE PARTY AND THE SOUNDS ROCK ON  
GONNA SHAKE IT TILL THE LIFE HAS GONE  
ROSE TINT MY WORLD  
KEEP ME SAFE FROM MY TROUBLE AND PAIN"

**ALL.**  
"WE'RE A WILD AND UNTAMED THING  
WE ARE BEES WITH A DEADLY STING  
GET A HIT AND YOUR MIND GOES PING  
YOUR HEART'LL THUMP  
AND YOUR BLOOD WILL SING  
SO LET THE PARTY AND THE SOUNDS ROCK ON  
GONNA SHAKE IT TILL THE LIFE HAS GONE  
ROSE TINT MY WORLD  
KEEP ME SAFE FROM MY TROUBLE AND PAIN

WE'RE A WILD AND UNTAMED THING  
WE ARE BEES WITH A DEADLY STING  
GET A HIT AND YOUR MIND GOES PING  
YOUR HEART'LL THUMP  
AND YOUR BLOOD WILL SING  
SO LET THE PARTY AND THE SOUNDS ROCK ON  
GONNA SHAKE IT TILL THE LIFE HAS GONE  
ROSE TINT MY WORLD  
KEEP ME SAFE FROM MY TROUBLE AND PAIN"

_RIFF RAFF and MAGENTA enter dressed in extraterrestrial national costume._

**RIFF RAFF.**  
"FRANK N FURTER  
IT'S ALL OVER  
YOUR MISSION IS A FAILURE  
YOUR LIFE STYLE'S TOO EXTREME  
I'M YOUR NEW COMMANDER  
YOU NOW ARE MY PRISONER  
WE RETURN TO TRANSYLVANIA  
PREPARE THE TRANSIT BEAM"

_Song ends.  
All freeze._

**FRANK. "**Wait - I can explain."

[Song: "I'M GOING HOME"]

_FRANK arranges stage for next number._

**FRANK.**  
"ON THE DAY I WENT AWAY"

**ALL.**  
"GOODBYE"

**FRANK.**  
"WAS ALL I HAD TO SAY"

**ALL.**  
"NOW I"

**FRANK.**  
"WANT TO COME AGAIN AND STAY"

**ALL.**  
"OH MY MY"

**FRANK.**  
"SMILE AND THAT WILL MEAN I MAY

I'VE SEEN BLUE SKIES  
THROUGH THE TEARS IN MY EYES  
AND I REALIZE I'M GOING HOME"

**ALL.**  
"I'M GOING HOME."

**FRANK.**  
"EVERYWHERE IT'S BEEN THE SAME"

**ALL.**  
"FEELING"

**FRANK.**  
"LIKE I'M OUTSIDE IN THE RAIN"

**ALL.**  
"WHEELING"

**FRANK.**  
FREE TO TRY AND FIND A GAME

**ALL.**  
"DEALING"

**FRANK.**  
"CARDS FOR SORROW CARDS FOR PAIN  
I'VE SEEN THE BLUE SKIES  
THROUGH THE TEARS IN MY EYES  
AND I REALIZE - I'M GOING HOME"

**ALL.**  
"I'M GOING HOME"  
"I'M GOING HOME"

_Song ends._

**_Scene Eleven_**

**MAGENTA:** "How sentimental."

**RIFF RAFF: "**And also presumptuous of you - you see when I said _'we' _were to return I referred only to Magenta and myself - I'm sorry however if you found my words misleading - you see you are to remain here - in spirit anyway -"

_He produces a ray gun._

**SCOTTY: "**Great heavens - that's a laser."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Yes, Dr. Scott, a laser capable of emitting a beam of pure anti-matter."

**BRAD:"**You mean you're going to kill him? - What's his crime?"

**FRANK: "**Oh Brad."

**SCOTTY: "**You saw what had become of Eddie - Society must be protected."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Exactly, Dr. Scott - Now Frank-n-Furter, your time has come - say goodbye to all this - and hello to oblivion."

**FRANK: "**Do your worst - inferior one."

**COLUMBIA: "**No! No!"

_COLUMBIA runs to shield FRANK, she is hit._

**FRANK: "**Did you do this for me?" _COLUMBIA nods. "_Silly bitch."

_(COLUMBIA dies.)  
(FRANK is killed - he dies slowly.)  
(ROCKY is killed - RIFF has to hit him numerous times as ROCKY attempts to avenge FRANK'S death.)_

**BRAD: "**Good God."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Yes."

**J****ANET: "**You've killed them."

**MAGENTA:** "I thought you liked them - they liked you."

**RIFF RAFF: **_Screams "_They didn't like me - They never liked me. You saw the way things were - the way they were going."

**SCOTTY: "**You did right." _RIFF RAFF points gun at SCOTTY." _Oh shit."

**RIFF RAFF: "**A decision has to be made."

**SCOTTY: "**You're O.K. by me."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Dr. Scott I'm sorry about your nephew."

**S****COTTY:"**Yes - Perhaps it's for the best."

**RIFF RAFF: "**You should leave now, Dr. Scott, while it is still possible. We are about to beam the entire house back to the planet of transsexual"

**MAGENTA: "**In the galaxy of Transylvania."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Go now."

_(BRAD, JANET and DR. SCOTT exit.)_

**SCOTTY: **_As they leave. "_Janet, schnell ... Brad."

**RIFF RAFF: "**Our noble mission is almost completed my most beautiful sister, and soon we shall return to the Moon drenched shores of our beloved "planet.

**Fear:"**Ah ... Sweet Transsexual, Land of Night, to sing and dance once more to your dark refrain, to take that step ... to the RIGHT."

_(They do so.)_

**RIFF RAFF." **But it's the pelvic thrust."

**PHANTOMS. **That really drives you insane."

_(They prepare to leave.)_

**Fear:."**And our world will do the Time Warp again."

**RIFF RAFF:"**Activate the transit crystal."

Fear's brother don kicks riff raff and he shoots on accident and it kills him. the twins drag fear out with her screaming no. the house lifts off and Riff Raff shakes his head and looks for fear. he panics and screams loud. Fear,Raph, and the twins lie on the floor with Brad, Janet and Dr. Scott

_Explosion. Blackout_

_Lights up on remains of house.  
_

_BRAD found in spotlight_

[Song: "SUPER HEROES"]

**BRAD.**  
"I'VE DONE A LOT  
GOD KNOWS I'VE TRIED  
TO FIND THE TRUTH  
I'VE EVEN LIED  
BUT ALL I KNOW  
IS DOWN INSIDE"

**PHANTOMS.**  
"I'M BLEEDING"_JANET enters._

**JANET.**  
"AND SUPER HEROES  
COME TO FEAST  
TO TASTE THE FLESH  
NOT YET DECEASED  
AND ALL I KNOW  
IS STILL THE BEAST"

**PHANTOMS.**  
"IS FEEDING"

AHHH AHHH

_Four times — Chant.  
BRAD and JANET left in shadowy spotlight._

**NARRATOR.**  
"AND CRAWLING ON THE PLANET'S FACE  
SOME INSECTS CALLED THE HUMAN RACE  
LOST IN TIME  
AND LOST IN SPACE"

**PHANTOMS.**  
"AND MEANING"

_Song ends._

_Fear,Raph, and the twins wake up in the hospital and fear sees a doctor and asks"Wheres Riff raff?" the docotr looks at her and aks"Like the movie charterer from RHPS?" _

_"yeah"she says. the doctor whispers to a nurse and they send her and her friends to the Denton mental Hospital _

**_EPILOGUE_**[Reprise: "SCIENCE FICTION DOUBLE FEATURE"]

**USHERETTE.**  
"SCIENCE FICTION - DOUBLE FEATURE  
FRANK HAS BUILT AND LOST HIS CREATURE  
DARKNESS HAS CONQUERED BRAD AND JANET  
THE SERVANTS GONE TO A DISTANT PLANET  
OH - AT THE LATE NIGHT DOUBLE FEATURE  
PICTURE SHOW - I WANT TO GO - OHH -  
TO THE LATE NIGHT DOUBLE FEATURE PICTURE SHOW"

_MR. BASSMAN's voice._

DO LANG DOO LANG

**There is a squel if you have seen Shocktreatment then that ties in with this. if not google it. but i liked shocktreatment.**


	18. Note for help from Writer

Hey i need help with the sequel for this story, if you have any ideas on how RIff Raff and Fear got together please pm me and give me your idea. it will be alot of help, thanks


End file.
